The PI is currently funded by a K12 mechanism, and this proposal outlines a 2 year, 3 month continuation of research, for a total of 5 years career development funding, in order to continue mentored clinical research aims. Duke Eye Center and Duke University (sites of training) are outstanding training environments with numerous resources, interactions, facilities, and unique learning opportunities. Duke has made a strong commitment to training and supporting the next generation of clinician scientists. This research proposal involves development of novel biomarkers and imaging technologies to predict progression of geographic atrophy (GA), which is the late stage of the dry type of age-related macular degeneration (AMD). The main project will be to test the hypothesis that high levels of serum retinol predict increased fundus autofluorescence (FAF) abnormalities at the margin of GA as well as faster progression of GA. For the next 2.25 years, I will conduct a case-control study and will also initiate a prospective component to generate preliminary prospective data. I will confirm and expand upon our initial studies that show discordance between GA surface area measurements by color fundus photos and FAF images. The goal for this preliminary data is that it will serve to justify a formal prospective study funded through an R01. My long term career goal is to design and implement early, innovative phase I and II clinical trials by applying advancements in the basic sciences. I am motivated to commit my career to the treatment of retinal diseases and to the advancement of knowledge. As part of the K12 program, I will have completed the course requirements for Master's of Health Sciences in Clinical Research. In the short term, I hope to continue to grow my basic sciences fund of knowledge, develop protocols for reading FAF images, and continue mentored research involving biomarkers and imaging in order to obtain a solid foundation for independent research. AMD is the leading cause of severe vision loss in industrialized countries, including the U.S. Of the two forms that are manifested, the wet (neovascular) type has long been the focus of research. This proposal seeks to learn more about factors that influence progression of late stages of the dry type, or GA. The potential for public health impact is enormous, as prevalence of AMD is expected to double by 2030, and novel approaches to treatment of GA are needed.